girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl Meets Legacy
Girl Meets Legacy is the thirtieth and final episode in season 2 of Girl Meets World and the 51st episode overall. It aired on March 11, 2016 to 1.7 million viewers. Overview With middle school graduation around the corner, Riley, Maya, Lucas and Farkle work together to determine what kind of legacy they want to leave at John Quincy Adams. Plot Riley and Maya are quietly sitting in the Bay Window when Lucas comes in through the window and sits in between them. Awkwardly reading off of index cards, Lucas reminds them of what happened on the roof during New Years Eve; Riley and Maya both want to forget about what happened, but Lucas, afraid of losing either or both of them as friends, but also not wanting to drive a wedge between the two of them, is adamant about making a decision. It's their last week of school before summer vacation, and also their last week of school at JQAMS before upgrading to high school. As an end-of-the-year prank, students from Einstein Academy kidnapped Farkle, so JQAMS retaliated by stealing EA's mascot- a goose wearing an EA blazer. Cory, lamenting over the fact that the students will be leaving the school soon even though he has much more to teach them, talks to them about their legacy: what they've learned, what they've given back, and what they will leave behind after moving on; hearing this, Maya is reminded that they haven't yet pulled their end-of-the-year prank. Farkle storms in irritated that nobody tried to rescue him; Riley explains they looked for him for all of five minutes before they decided to abduct the goose instead. That evening during dinner, Riley opens up to Cory and Topanga about her frustrations: First, she's upset that Cory didn't teach them enough. Second, she's worried that the triangle between her, Maya and Lucas is continuing to get more complicated. Topanga reassures Riley that they're going to be just fine, remarking that Maya is strong and that nothing can break her, which is when Maya staggers through the front door sulking. Like Riley, Maya is dismayed that Cory didn't teach them enough and they're moving on to high school unprepared. Topanga enjoins Riley and Maya to express themselves to each other in the best possible way and they'll be just fine. Lucas then walks through the door and, still using index cards at first, announces to Riley and Maya that since they haven't made a decision, he has made the move to stop before anyone gets hurt; in other words, as far as he's concerned, the three of them are nothing more than just friends. The next day, their last at JQAMS, the three are each an emotional sight: An inconsolably depressed Maya is laying across two desktops (hers and Sarah's), Riley is standing outside the classroom looking in with her face childishly pressed against the window, and Lucas is sitting facing the back of the classroom trying to avoid looking at either Riley or Maya (if he compliments one of them, he feels obligated to flatter the other to even things up, which doesn't sit well with either of them). Cory orders them to snap out of their depression and then asks the class about their legacy: What are they grateful for? Who do they want to remember them? He tasks them with answering those questions for themselves and then dismisses them. Everyone makes their way out of the classroom except for Riley, who quietly says she's not yet ready to leave. In the hallway, Maya says goodbye and thanks to Ms. Kossal for believing in her. Farkle likewise says goodbye and thanks to Mr. Norton, and then Lucas thanks Janitor Harley for leaving an impression on him; Harley talks about how he always makes it a point to keep the hallway bench outside of Cory's class polished and clean, because while kids come and go, the bench stays right where it is- a common point where "all the problems of the universe get decided". Harley says he respects a nice place where good decisions get made, and counsels Lucas to "make good decisions". Back in Cory's class, Riley is not looking forward to high school because they won't be "kings" anymore, but freshman. Lucas, Maya and Farkle come back in and ask if Cory has one more lesson for the road. Cory remarks on his observations of how the four of them became friends and how fast they grew up. He admits he was wrong for teaching all of them to keep their feelings hidden; they've outgrown his class, and are graduating to whatever comes next. Maya asks how they will know they're ready; Cory gives them one last test to find out just what they've learned in his class: First question: What is the secret of life? Maya answers, "People change people". For extra credit, Maya adds "What 'us' does for 'them'". Cory asks if she is an "us" or a "them"; she replies "I'm an 'us'" and that she is "very blessed". Second question: Sneak attack. Riley answers, "Pearl Harbor". For extra credit Riley adds that Missy Bradford tried to tear their friendship apart by pulling a Sneak Attack, and it was then that they all realized what they meant to each other. Third question: Canada. Farkle answers, "Our greatest allies are the people right next to us". Lucas believes he was the most changed by the people around him; he learned that whatever he's feeling, he can tell his friends and everything will be all right. Maya and Riley remind him that they stopped and that the three of them were just friends, but Lucas accurately observes that they're no good at just being friends, and is willing to face whatever happens. They all pass Cory's final test, and Cory entreats them to hold on to what they've learned and face what's next. Maya quietly says they're going to need some good teachers. Cory finally asks them what they're going to leave behind for others to remember them. Lucas and Riley each come up with an idea: Lucas' idea was to give the hallway bench a makeover, upholstering the seats and giving it an artistic design, complete with purple cat from Riley. The bench now displays a dedication plaque from Riley, Maya, Lucas, Farkle and Zay. Later at their graduation party, Riley, Maya and their classmates (including Zay, who has returned from attending a Spring Formal in Texas with his girlfriend Vanessa) reveal their "class prank". Cory's talk about legacy motivated the class to decide what they were going to take with them to high school: The students and other parents put together a petition which everyone signed and submitted to the superintendent (Riley's Uncle Jonathan), and so Cory, like Riley and her friends, is going to high school ("again", according to Topanga). Riley reminds Cory that he said he still had a lot to teach them, and now he can. The episode ends the same way it began, with Maya and Riley quietly sitting in the Bay Window and Lucas again coming through the window to sit between them. After Riley and Maya admit they both still like Lucas, and Lucas admits he still likes both of them, the three sit there in silence. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Guest cast *Amir Mitchell-Townes as Zay Babineaux *Lee Norris as Stuart Minkus *Cheryl Texiera as Katy Hart *Danny McNulty as Harley Keiner *Jeff Doucette as Mr. Norton *Aisha Kabia as Ms. Kossal International Premieres * July 7, 2016 (Israel) * September 8, 2016 (Latin America, Brazil) Memorable Quotes Trivia *This is the season 2 finale. *Second and final appearance of Mr. Norton. *Third and final appearance of Ms. Kossal. *Fourth appearance of Stuart Minkus. *Jonathan Turner, Vanessa, and Missy Bradford are mentioned. *The mascot of the Einstein Academy is a live goose, which Lucas dubs "Donnie Barnes, regular goose" (after the identity Farkle adopted in Girl Meets Yearbook) after stealing it as a school prank. *Riley's fondness for purple cats is a callback to Girl Meets Creativity. *Katy Hart's college career only lasted 3 days. She gave Maya the advice to take classes that she understood. This could possibly be a call back to Cory signing up for classes that he didn't understand in college. *Lessons from Girl Meets the Secret of Life, Girl Meets Money, Girl Meets Sneak Attack, and Girl Meets Farkle's Choice are mentioned. *Final appearance of John Quincy Adams Middle School. *On 10/14/15, which was Rowan Blanchard's 14th birthday, they finished filming this episode, thus bringing season 2 production to an end. *Lucas has feelings for both Maya and Riley. Goofs *When Ms. Kossal and Maya are talking on the lockers in the back you can see a shadow of a person. *In the class scene where Lucas, Maya and Riley are all sulking (especially when Lucas yells "I'm dying here!"), you can see Wyatt in the back of the room trying not to break up. Gallery Transcript References Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes